Jealous
by SecretAnimeOtaku
Summary: Just how protective of his master is Sebastian?... Rated M for chapters that will come ;
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: First fanfic of any kind and I understand my grammer is pathetic at times. Constructive critisism is appriciated and flames will be used to add to Sebastian's demonic rage :) Please enjoy, I hope to continue this!**

"Gah, what the-"  
"Good morning, my Lord"  
"Oh, yes. Morning..." Ciel's voice trailed off with the expected tone that overcomes most when they awake. He watched as his butler performed the usual morning ritual; starting with his dresser. Sebastian opened the top drawer gathering his master's clothing: his white shirt, vest, trousers, and overcoat. He then proceeded to stride across the room to the bed, to clothe the young lord.  
"For breakfast we have either: scones, oatmeal, or-"  
"There's no need to go to any trouble this morning, I have a full schedule today. Oatmeal is fine."  
"Very well. My Lord?"  
"Yes?"  
"If you don't mind me asking, you keep glancing around the room with a peculiar sense that's quite unlike you. Is something the matter?"  
Ciel's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he wouldn't meet his butler's eyes "No, certainly not. I'm just a little tired is all, I'm sure it'll wear off soon"  
Sebastian stood from where he had been kneeling at his master's feet and gently grabbed Ciel's face in his hand "You know you need only give the order if something is wrong and I shall right it, do not hesitate to do so, my Lord."  
Ciel shrugged the hand off defiantly and stood up, "I told you Sebastian there is nothing wrong! Get off of me, I'm not a child!"

Sebastian watched the earl stomp off before muttering to himself "Of course you are not a child my lord, you are a matured king destined to play the game. You will manipulate every pawn at your disposal, because everyone knows that as long as the king is still standing the game continues on."

…...

When Sebastian arrived at the dining table he found Ciel was already waiting. "My apologies, my Lord. I did not mean to keep you waiting."

"It's fine, just get me my breakfast. I don't wish to appear tardy to the Trancy estate. It's going to be bad enough dealing with the brat and his butler even in the appointed amount of time. If I'm late he'll only insist I stay longer."

As usual the butler made up for his slight delay with exceptional speed in delivering breakfast to the table.

As Ciel ate he tried not to notice the feeling he had. Almost like someone was watching him. When Sebastian left the room to deal with Barb's latest way of experimenting on food he noticed the feeling left. Was it possible his butler had been watching him? Now that he thought about it he'd purposely avoided Sebastian's eyes this morning for the same reason. _"I'll have to confront him about it later. I really need to deal with present matters first."_

…_._

Ciel had barely stepped out of the carriage when he was attacked from behind by the Trancy nuisance. "Cie-e-e-el! I'm so happy you made it! I thought you might've canceled our little meeting."

Sebastian stepped out of the carriage and rescued his master from the blonde's over zealous grasp. He noticed Ciel seemed to almost fall back into him. He chuckled a little just below Ciel's hearing "_Is it possible my master may not just be a naïve child after all? Hmm, perhaps I should be more careful with him here. It's obvious I'm going to have to be more than cautious of watching Alois, but what about his butler? Where is he anyway? I have a bad feeling about this, Demon's instinct."_

His thoughts were broken as the less than enthusiastic butler appeared beside his own master. "Hello Claude! This is Ciel! You remember him right? He came over to play with me!" Alois continued dancing around his butler then made another attempt to grab Ciel.

"If you don't mind, Earl Trancy, I'd prefer to escort my master inside."

The blonde Earl seemed taken aback that Sebastian had said this. And Ciel was worse in the face than he had been that morning. "Ah, sure! But hurry up! We don't want our tea to get cold, right Ciel?" Without waiting for an answer the boy ran back into his mansion, presumably to the dining room.

Outside his butler continued watching Sebastian "_something about this butler isn't right. Maybe the eyes? I can't quite put my finger on it…" _When he finally snapped out of it, he discovered that the guests had disappeared inside the mansion, and he quickly rushed inside to serve midday tea.

…..

"Shh! C'mon Ciel, you must be quiet or they'll hear you!"

"Honestly Alois? I don't see the point of these silly games! I'm going back to Sebastian." The blunette turned to climb out of their rather cramped hiding spot. He never really understood why they were hiding. It was just a way of humoring his host he supposed.

"Aww, but Ciel we were having so much fun together! Please don't go!" the blonde pouted for a moment then saw Sebastian heading towards them and smirked "Hey Ciel, let's play a new game!"

Before Ciel had time to protest Alois grabbed his wrists and pinned him against the wall. "Check mate, Ciel Phantomhive." The older of the two leaned in and captured the younger's lips in a fiery tango of tongues.

It seemed like no matter how much Ciel struggled he couldn't get away from the boy. When they finally had to come up for air Ciel started gasping "Ah, Se-seba-"

His mouth was covered by the other boy's hand, "Ah, ah, aaah! Don't you know how naughty it is to call wolf?" He smirked again before leaning back in to play with his new toy some more.

"_I guess it's pointless trying to escape. There's no way. Not right now. At this point I've just got to try to catch him off guard… there's only one way."_

Ciel finally stopped thrashing about and threw himself into Alois, taking the older male off guard and winning dominance over him, when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder…..

Alois was thrown off of Ciel and into the corner of the room, alive or dead, niether knew. "Se-sebastian…. I-I"

"Why did you do it? I thought you were mine! Obviously you have no clue what happens when someone tries to steal my pet."

"What do yo-" He was cut off as his demon butler grabbed his lips in a passionate kiss that left Ciel weak at the knees.

Ciel pushed his butler away. After a brief moment Sebastian returned to Ciel's side.

"No… why? What's…" Ciel ran out of the tiny room, unsure of what was happening anymore.

"My Lord, I-" The butler's eyes flicked to the child crumpled in the corner, clutching his chest as Claude rushed to his side to offer help. "You." Sebastian's eyes flashed with anger as he started to approach the pair, black mist rising off his body as his demonic side began to show "I don't take kindly to those who break the rules. And by contract Ciel is mine." The angry demon threw off his gloves then approached the other butler "You of all… _beings…_ should understand _exactly _what I mean. I know you aren't human so you might as well cut the act out now! If your human lays so much as a finger on my pet again I will murder him mercilessly. Then I'll break you as well." Sebastian's eyes emitted a red glare in the dimly lit surroundings. It seemed to resonate through the room even when he left to find his master once again.

….

Ciel was lost. He couldn't figure out where he was, what he was doing. Nothing made sense anymore. He finally came across a dark room with a small bed in it. He walked in and grabbed a blanket off the bed then walked to the furthest corner to think.

….

Sebastian knew better than to assume that his master knew the way out to the carriage. It was much more likely that he was wondering throughout the mansion, lost. He knew they would have very little time considering he just put a death threat on the Trancy kid. His butler, uncommitted as he was, had a bond with the kid. It was likely similar to Ciel and Sebastian's contract. He didn't believe Claude was all that powerful, but didn't really care to challenge the notion right now.

Their bond allowed him to access his master's thoughts and feelings, especially in time of vulnerability or high mental stress. Using this connection to his advantage it didn't take Sebastian long to find the young boy. The child was curled up in the corner; his body was so tiny anyone else might have over looked him. Sebastian walked over to his pet then knelt down beside his sleeping master to pick him up. He hadn't left the doorway when Claude appeared.

"Oh, Sebastian. Surely you don't just expect me to let you walk out of here freely, do you?" He caught sight of Ciel in Sebastian's arm "However" he licked his lips as if savoring a delectable sweet "I may be willing to sacrifice you for the boy. What do you say? Do we have a deal?"

Sebastian turned towards the window "I'm Sorry Claude Faustus but you see the contract demands I fulfill my master's wishes until the very end… That's why I must be leaving now. Good-bye, and please accept my greatest regrets that my master couldn't address you himself."

He plunged through the open window being extra careful to guard his bocchan's fragile sleeping body from the shards of glass.

**I'm thinking about continuing... Review if I should? Please and thank you 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was a horrible horrible person about updating this story ;_; I had a rough summer that I won't go into but I will begin updates again even if they're unforgivingly short (like this) I want to dedicate 25-30 minutes every night to developing the next couple chapters so here's the beginning of this- see if you can figure out what's **happening :)

**I finished the 2nd part of this chapter! The 3rd chapter should be out within a week *hopefully***

"Where am I?" Ciel walked down the extended hallway, with its bar-like patterns across the wall and ceiling, nearly pulling him down into its reaches. "Okay, okay, I'm going!"

The feeling of insanity was strong and strange. A buzz of voices reached his ears, filling his head with thoughts.  
_  
"Grab him!"_

_"I want him first!"_

"No me!"

"No me!"

The tones were malignant and hasty, as if being rushed in secret. "_Who are they talking about? What do these voices want?"_

A giant, gloved, and ghostly hand emerges grabbing Ciel's neck. Now he was being catapulted towards the darkness of the hall's end until he smashes, unforgivingly, into the cold steel of cage bars.

_"Everyone take a good look…"_

More hands touched his bare skin

"_We'll start the bidding at…"_

"_Bidding?" _Ciel panicked, "_I- I'm being sold?! To these perverse beings?!" _He struggled to regulate his breathing, searching the crowd to seize up his options, but no viable conclusion revealed itself.

Dazed, confused, and not knowing what to do, Ciel kneeled in the cage, awaiting his fate, to see which of the distorted, mocking faces would take him. The tears were brimming as a darker than black figure approached the cage, along with the auctioneer.  
Looking up at the figure, Ciel deduced it was likely a man.

_"May this pervert lie in Hell when this is over…" _He looked away from the face, not wanting to know who would want to do such despicable things willingly to him.

"Get up boy!" the sound of the auctioneer, followed by a swift slap.

"Unngh!" Ciel fell sideways, only to hear a much louder noise. Looking up, he saw the auctioneer curled up on the stage in front of the second man, who promptly stepped over him and kneeled by Ciel.

He extended a hand, which Ciel backed away from, scuttling away from until he felt the bars against his back.

The man simply frowned and tried extending his hand again, "It's alright. I'm not here to hurt you…"  
….


End file.
